


The Boondock Saints Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Boondock Saints Imagines [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Boondock Saints characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Murphy - Tending to Murphy’s injuries and it leads to careful sex.

Gif source:  [Murphy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167340472047)

> _Imagine tending to Murphy’s injuries and it leads to careful sex._

——— _Request for[@ultra-fanvergent](https://tmblr.co/mZtQuF3DTJ1d9dzBgQbQLDA)_ ———

“Ah! That fuckin’ hurts, ya’ know!” Murphy hisses as you clean a particularly nasty looking cut on his shoulder. In your opinion, he’d have a better stitch-job done by a doctor, but he couldn’t exactly go to one with how he came to own such a wound.

“I’m being gentle,” you insist, giving him a glance as you continue on fixing him up as best you could. “You should be more careful.”

“Aw, are ya’ worried for me there, lass?” he smirks at you, only to get a pointed eye-roll. He knows good and well you worry for him more than he deserves. When you don’t answer, he suggests with faux innocence, “Kiss it better?”

The teasing look in his eye gets a smile from you, and you find yourself leaning towards the gauze you’d just wrapped around his wound. Gently, you place your lips along it, giving him a sweet kiss on the spot.

“There.”

“Actually, I think I’m hurtin’ real bad right here, too,” he points to an area above his left collarbone, and even though you know it’s a ploy to get another kiss from you, you go along with it. Far be it from you to pass up a chance to kiss Murphy. “… And here,” Murphy urges, watching to see if you’d give in again and kiss where his finger now pointed to his lips.

Slowly, you lean towards him, careful to avoid the areas on his body that had wounds as you place your hand along his bare chest. Before your lips can reach his, he moves forward the last bit of space, impatience causing his lips to crush against yours. For an instant, you feel his hands reach for you to pull you closer, but that’s stopped by a hiss of pain that breaks the kiss.

“You don’t need to move too fast,” you scold, getting a mild glare in return.

“Well, if ya’ didn’t look so damn beautiful, I wouldn’t want to fuck ya’ like I do.”

With a smirk, you lean forward to kiss him gentler than he wanted, leaning back just enough to poise a brow at him, “We’ll just have to be careful, then.”


	2. Connor & Murphy MacManus - the MacManus brothers enlisting you to help determine “who came out first.”  (it’s from a deleted scene where they ask their Ma who’s older and she responds “the one with the bigger cock”)

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176145307647/cheer-up-post-1790-sean-patrick-flanery-edition)

> _Imagine the MacManus brothers enlisting you to help determine “who came out first.”  (it’s from a deleted scene where they ask their Ma who’s older and she responds “the one with the bigger cock”)  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“There’s only one way to settle this, then,” Connor grins, making Murphy squint suspiciously at his brother.

“How do you figure it?”

His answer comes in the form of Connor’s eyes slipping to catch yours mischievously, making your eyes widen in understanding, “You boys are nuts!”

“That isn’t what we need ya’ to take a look at, dear,” Connor grins, and suddenly Murphy is on the bandwagon.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea at all!”


End file.
